Colonel Klaus Von Adalard
Colonel Klaus Von Adalard is a leading member of the Waffen SS for Nazi,Germany and originates from "Die Schwarz Sonne Reich" (The Black Sun Realm). Background Klaus Von Adalard was born on August 7,1812 to who his parents who's names weren't known at the time. At a young age he was on the streets, stealing and surviving from the world. By his teens, he was found by a man named Emmory Engle, a wealthy buisness man who worked for Otto Von Bismarck at the time. When he was 23 years old, Adalard was given the gift of immortality by Engle who was a Vampire and who taught him the ropes to being one. By 26, he was already employed at a local bar, however when Engle was killed, he was determined to find the one responsible so he joined the military. World War 2 By the end of the war, the German people struggled, however they eventually were led by'' Fuhrer'' Adolf Hitler and he called for a draft and rearming of Germany. Klaus joined the Nazi occupation as a Colonel of the Waffen SS. He also gained a part in Operation:Valhalla, an operation that Hitler devised in order to take over the Americas. He and his men went to America disguised as American Citizens and secretly started to work on Operation:Valhalla''. This operation consisted of a virus created by the Nazis to make anybody into flesh eating Zombies which was to be released within secret V-2 Rockets that were to be launched from a silo in the midwest of the United States. Tony Secord l was there and stopped the silos, then was responsible for injecting the virus into Klaus' skull, almost killing him. Secord thought that he was dead and as a result, Klaus started to wear a special gas mask in order to keep his face out of sight. By the end of World War 2, Klaus' wife and child left him due to his repulsive look and then that night he killed himself with his P08 Luger. The only problem was that by a week later, Klaus' head injury regenerated and he came back to life. Now back to life, he started to research a method to increase his healing capability 10% faster, however he was unsuccessful to achieve that. By 105 years old, Klaus had developed a serum that increased his healing 5% faster, half to what he was expecting, however he kept the gas mask. ''Adalard's Tür By the 1970's, Hitler ordered Klaus and his men to construct a portal to other worlds in order to spread the Third Reich to civilizations of other worlds and by 1974, Klaus reported their completion of Adalard's Tür (Adalard's Door) which was observed by Heinrich Himmler of the Waffen SS. During this experiment as well, Klaus was granted to opportunity to walk through to the other side and observe and as a result the portal collapsed and he was stuck within a world he didn't know. Since being stuck in this new world, Klaus has killed authorities and was rescued by a 16 year old Mage named Edeneth from a group of Neo-Priests. Edeneth eventually became his second in command and since then has also started to build up a new Nazi reign in the world he know thrives. Personality Klaus' has a very twisted personality and he enjoys seeing his victims in pain such as Professor Dewmont who he killed after Edeneth killed a Skin Walker. Due to him being a father to a son, he is very sensitive as well and that is shown when he is comforting Edeneth after their fight with a Skin Walker. He is also hungry for power as is his second in command and is determined to gain power along the way. Appearance Klaus is a 6.6ft, 255lbs male (Caucasian) and wears a special mask for feeding and to hide his deformed face. He fashions a black Waffen SS uniform, wearing a black trench coat as well as black gloves. He wears black boots and a large red patch the goes around one of his left sleeves of his trench coat with the swastika on it. Klaus also wears a standard SS belt that has his ammunition, P08 Luger and Walther P38 holsters, as well as his standard Titanium/Steel hybrid SS Knife. Abilities *''Vampire Eyes'' Increased Attention To Detail - See things at great distances, Track fast moving objects Illision casting - minor hypnosis, see spirits outside of the body *'Total Recall' Complete ability of total recall, which is stored in his blood. *''Second Wind '' Gaining 45% of blood for body and 40% of blood in the heart. Second wind gives the user a boost it can only be used if blood in body is 55% or lower and blood in heart lower than 60% *''Blood Burning'' 100% blood in the body is viable to burn, 100% blood in heart known as special Blood is viable to burn, when the heart beat is quickened an additional 50% of the blood is added to burn. Due to the nature of this Vampiric blood it ultimately grants longevity. *''Awakening'' Burns 65%, transforming burns 25%, special Blood burning techniques burn 70% blood in heart *''Blut Jäger Affect'' (Blood Hunters) transfusing his blood through his victim, Klaus can make them viable, and susceptible to his bite turning the victim into a psychotic or rabid dogs that follow his commands. *''Zombified Awakening '' Release of mass amounts of power, for zombie vampires it recreates their halo changes their eyes, while emitting an aura. 6x powerful lasts 10 minutes. Use of the awakening draws on a small trace of a Demonic and Angelic state. Phenomenon Attribute Tobenden Plasma (Raging Plasma) Bloodless Techniques *''Zweite Revival '' (A Level: - 5) Klaus will have to place a burial beacon before he dies somewhere so that he may revive their later.it means second revival *''Plasma Bolt'' (A Level: -1) A low discharge of plasma that causes the victim to be stunned *''Plasma Klinge'' (A Level: 2.5) (Plasma Blade) A low charged energy blade that covers the hand. it is used for stabbing and slashing. klaus uses it with his hand behind his back. Blood Burning Techniques Special Blood Burning Techniques Book 1: Cursed by a Book 2: It is revealed Book 3: Raziel gains Book 4: A Poor Book 5: Raziel becomes a Book 6: The Devil Book 7: How did the Book 8: Its discovered Book 9: Raziel's goal is to 'Weapons' Klaus while in the strange world he now thrives in, has 3 weapons on him to begin with and he uses them against his foes anytime he needs to or wants to. SS Knife: 'The SS knife Klaus has on his person is an 8 inch specially designed stabbing blade that is held in a sheath that is hooked to his belt behind his back. He uses this weapon for defensive purposes and for intimidation as well. 'Walther P38: 'The Walther P38 is one out of two weapons wielded by Klaus. This pistol is mainly for defensive purposes only in case he is ever ambused by enemy forces.The Walther P38 has a magazine housing 8 rounds of 9x19mm Parabellum in each. Klaus has 4 of these magazines on him along with his 4 magazines of P08 Luger. 'P08 Luger: 'The P08 Luger that Klaus possesses is a pistol that is used by him for execution style killings and even for intimidation if he wishes. This pistol uses an 8 round magazine like his Walther P38, housing either 9x19mm Parabellum or .45 ACP (Mainly 9x19mm Parabellum). Trivia * Created by Mr.Secord original wiki Colonel Klaus Von Adalard * Klaus is a Zombified Vampire or also known as the most unique member of "The Cursed" in his world. * Klaus is also the creator of the STG-90 Assault Rifle in the world he now thrives and has also made the SSTG-126 for soldiers to back up his elite soldiers. Quotes *"''Who is this Fleisching?"- '''Klaus torturing Professor Dewmont